An Implied Proposal
by BuzzCat
Summary: Hermione is walking down the aisle to a man she does not love. But at the end of the day, will she marry her love after all? One-shot, the beginning might be a bit misleading.


The music started. Hermione took a step forward, then another. As she walked, tears dripped down her face behind the white veil.

The Great Hall at Hogwarts had been done up for the union of The-Boy-Who-Lived and the Gryffindor Princess. Both the head and house tables had been cleared away, replaced with hundreds of chairs. The war had been over nearly two months and parts of Hogwarts were still in shambles, but once the announcement had gone out that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were to be married at Hogwarts, efforts to have the place fixed up had been redoubled. And now here they were. The Hall had been almost completely restored to its former grandeur. The ceiling reflected a perfect summer day, the guests were happy, and everything was going smoothly. It was perfect. Hermione remembered with a wry grin when she had first asked Harry to marry her.

_ Hermione sighed as she stepped up to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The war was one month over. So much had changed, so many people had died. And now she had to request one not-so-simple thing from her dear friend._

_ "Harry? Are you home?" she called. A crash from the kitchen was her answer. She walked into the room and sighed in exasperation. Harry was collapsed on the floor, a half-empty bottle of amber liquid clutched in one hand. Half of the rest of the drink was spilled down his shirt. He looked up at her,_

_ "Hermione? Why's there…"he trailed off, one of his fingers pointing at air, "three of you?" Hermione rolled her eyes,_

_ "Harry James Potter, if I find you this drunk one more time, I swear…" She walked over and dragged Harry up, draping one of his arms around her shoulders and hauling him to the couch. Harry smiled goofily up at her,_

_ "Hermione, I, I love you." he said. Hermione laughed,_

_ "Harry Potter, you're drunk. We'll talk tomorrow," She caught a strong whiff of him and wrinkled her nose, "After you shower."_

_ The next morning, Hermione was sipping coffee and reading the paper when Harry came shuffling into the kitchen. She grinned and said loudly,_

_ "Morning!" He groaned and managed to whisper,_

_ "Coffee." Hermione smiled just the teeniest bit and passed him an already poured mug of coffee, Hangover Potion already mixed up. Harry quickly drank it and the bleariness in his eyes lessened. He set the mug down, "That's better. So what are you here for?"_

_ "I have a proposal for you."_

_ "Oh?"_

_ "Yes. I propose you marry me."_

_ Silence. Then, "Hermione, you know I love you like a sister, but—"_

_ "Just hear me out, will you?" she asked. Hermione ran her fingers through her hair. She took a deep breath, "I know you and Ginny were about ready to make everything official, before she was killed." Hermione hated to poke at open wounds, but she had to reason this out to him, "And I know that your heart is likely to belong to her forever. And the chances of me meeting a man are… nonexistent."_

_ "Nonsense, 'Mione. You're a war hero, and while you aren't my type, you're very—"_

_ "I'm pregnant, Harry." She interrupted. Harry's eyes grew wide._

_ "But, but you didn't have a boy—"_

_ "I did have a boyfriend, Harry, though that term might be grossly inaccurate for him. But he died in the war. And I'm pregnant with his baby."_

_ "'Mione, I'd love to help you, but I know you. You're strong, you could take care of her yourself."_

_ "I could. But my baby's father, he was on the other side of the war. But he was… he was a good man." Hermione's eyes welled up just a bit but she quickly brushed the tears away. "He loved me and I loved him. And if everyone knew I loved him, I wouldn't mind. But my baby, sooner or later he or she will eventually have some resemblance to the father. I can endure whatever ridicule the world throws at me, but not my baby._

_ "And also, I almost think it would be safer. Voldemort still has sympathizers about, and drinking yourself into a stupor every night hardly puts you in prime fighting condition, and when I get really huge I'll have trouble fighting as well."_

_ "So let me see if I understand this," said Harry, "You want to marry me, because you're pregnant with someone's baby. And you're afraid that the baby will resemble this unnamed father. So in marrying me, you want me to claim to be the baby's father so the baby will have a father and you will be able to hide behind my name from any accusations."_

_ "In a nutshell, yes." Said Hermione. "I know it's despicable, but it's the only plan I have."_

_ "No no, it's a good plan. In fact, I just might have to go with it." Said Harry. Hermione stared at him,_

_ "What?"_

_ "I said I'd go with it." Said Harry, a small smile on his face. Hermione chuckled nervously,_

_ "Right then. So, I suppose we have to start planning a wedding, then." She said._

_ "I suppose we do."_

Things had moved quickly after that. Once it had hit the media that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were engaged, the entire wizarding world had been very keen to have the wedding. It had only taken a month to get everything set up, which made Hermione very happy. If she started showing too much before she and Harry were married, there could perhaps be a little uncomplimentary speculation.

And now Hermione Granger, soon to be Potter, had begun her walk down the aisle to a man she didn't love and who didn't love her. The white lace on her dress looked beautiful, she knew, but she just wished that she was happy enough to enjoy it. And as she was barely six steps down the long aisle, there were footsteps behind her. Everyone looking at the bride gaped as they saw the man who stood in the entryway. Hermione turned and gasped,

"Severus…" Severus Tobias Snape stood in the entryway. He walked with a cane he leaned a little heavily on, but considering everyone thought him dead, he looked very well. Hermione picked up her skirts and ran to him, wrapping her arms around him. She kissed him fiercely and he held her tightly to him. But then he noticed his surroundings. A Potter at the altar waiting for his love. A white dress. Severus stepped back, his demeanor now cold and stiff.

"Miss Granger, it appears I have interrupted something. Please, continue your walk to certain death."

"What?" Hermione looked around and realized what this must look like to him. "No! No no no. See, I explained everything to Harry, and he was marrying me more for mutual protection than anything. And… Severus, there's something I have to tell you."

"And I'm sure whatever you want to tell me should be told to Potter first." Severus turned to leave, even taking a step before Hermione stopped him with a small hand on his arm.

"Severus… please." Her voice was soft and agonized. Severus turned to her and she could see something glimmering in his eyes, almost like tears. She put a hand to his cheek, "Severus, I do not love Harry. He is like my brother and I love him as a sister loves a brother. But you, you are a man and I love you as a woman loves a man. You are a man who is the father of my child."

"Ch-child?" Severus gasped out.

"Mhm. A baby. A baby who will need a father. And, if you're up to the challenge, perhaps even a legitimate father. After all, this _is_ my wedding." She said with a smile.

"Miss Hermione Granger, that almost sounded like an implied proposal." He said quietly.

"And that it was." She said. Neither had noticed their lips growing closer and closer together until their noses almost touched.

"And on the off chance I was to accept this proposal…"

"You would make me the happiest woman on earth. And if we're honest, both of us are already dressed for a wedding. And it'd be a shame to put all these preparations to waste."

"That it would. So, in the interest of fiscal wisdom, I accept your implied proposal." Said Severus, giving Hermione a gentle kiss. She threw her arms around him and giggled,

"Yay!" They turned to the altar and both of them walked up. Harry was still waiting, gaping.

"Hermione, this is your… boyfriend?" he asked, looking at his ex-professor warily. Hermione nodded eagerly,

"Actually Harry, I have to break it off with you. This is my new fiancée." Harry shook his head and said quietly,

"Hermione, are you sure about this? Absolutely sure?" Hermione and Severus looked at each other and suddenly their sharing of a glance was more intimate than anything Harry would deem appropriate between a teacher and student, even if it was ex-student. Hermione turned back to him,

"Yes. We're sure."

"Good." He raised his voice so the entire Hall could hear, "I wish you both the best of happiness. Professor, I hope you treat her with the respect she deserves." He lowered his voice again, letting the murmurs in the hall cover the words meant for Severus and Hermione, "There, that could help a bit. Apparently the voice of the Boy-Who-Lived has some weight."

"I'm afraid that won't deflect everything." Said Severus.

"Of course it won't. But we'll weather it together." Said Hermione, taking his hand in hers. And again she gave him a look Harry thought should be kept private. He stepped off the altar and Severus took his place. Hermione turned to Minerva McGonagall, who was serving as the minister. "Minerva, I'm afraid there's been a change in groom."

"And I say it's a much better match than Mr. Potter. I'm glad for both of you. Shall we begin?" They nodded. Minerva nodded back, "Very well. Miss Granger, do you accept this man as he comes to you now, with no ulterior motives?"

"I do."

"And do you promise to love him, come hell or high water?"

"I do."

"And when you fight, do you promise to forgive the man his imperfections?"

"I do." Said Hermione, smiling at Severus. Both of them knew their imperfections were many, but somehow they had and would continue to work it out. Minerva turned to Severus,

"Mr. Snape, do you accept this woman as she comes to you now, with no ulterior motives?"

"I do."

"And do you promise to love her, come hell or high water?"

"I do."

"And when you fight, do you promise to forgive the woman her imperfections?"

"I do." Minerva pointed her wand at the couple's joined hands and they were wrapped in a light blue ribbon that wound itself around and around their hands and arms.

"What this ribbon binds, let nothing undo. What love has joined here, let no one undo. And I pronounce you, Severus and Hermione, husband and wife. Severus, you may kiss your bride. Again." Severus turned to Hermione and slowly lifted the veil. Tears fell down her face, happy tears this time. She smiled and giggled. He smiled tenderly at her and slowly lowered his lips to hers. They met and Hermione felt that the universe was in balance. And as they pulled apart and turned, Hermione faced the world for the first time as Mrs. Hermione Jean Snape.


End file.
